Inserter systems, such as those applicable for use with the present invention, are typically used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Also, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserters for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee.
In many respects, the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mail piece is produced. The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation.
Typically, inserter systems prepare mail pieces by gathering collations of documents on a conveyor. The collations are then transported on the conveyor to an insertion station where they are automatically stuffed into envelopes. After being stuffed with the collations, the envelopes are removed from the insertion station for further processing. Such further processing may include automated closing and sealing the envelope flap, weighing the envelope, applying postage to the envelope, and finally sorting and stacking the envelopes.
The efficiency of an insertion system is measured by: (1) its ability to consistently singulate and feed sheets from a stack into an envelope without producing system problems resulting in system stoppages and (2) the rate at which the inserter produces finished mail pieces. It is desirable to have the inserter operate at high speed so that overall throughput of the insertion system is maximized. Thus, a reliable and fast inserter system results in more efficient and cost effective system. However, increasing the throughput of the inserter often has the resulting negative consequence of increasing the likelihood of system problems. An example of system problems are paper jams. Paper jams can also be caused by static electricity, adhesion/cohesion and frictional drag between the sheets, different physical or chemical properties of the sheets being fed, etc. When a paper jam occurred the inserter was stopped and the sheets already fed usually had to be removed from the inserter and discarded before the insertion system was restarted.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that sometimes difficult to remove the jammed sheets.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that it is time consuming to remove the jammed sheets.
A further disadvantage of the prior art is that the jammed sheets and other partially processed sheets usually were discarded.
An additional disadvantage of the prior art is that a paper jam reduces the productivity of the system.